justanotherrealityshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad S.
Bradley S, also known as Brad, labeled The Charming One, is a contestant who debuted on Just Another Reality Show Season 2: Battle Royale. He also returned to compete in Season 3 a year later. "Throw the Shovel In the Air" Brad starts off the competition strong. He is shocked that someone will be voted off immediately and even more shocked when he relaizes the very first challenge is Werewolf. Brad receives both a Werewolf card, along with Yacob and Zach, as well as a character card for The Malpracticed Doctor. Brad immediately starts to mingle and Jonathan says that he's worrieed that Brad might be too mingley. Brad instantly throws blame onto others by accusing Michaela and Bridget of being werewolves and further lying to Michaela about his card. Brad aids in the killings of Jonathan and Manny. When the third morning comes everyone guns down Brad. Brad haults the game by learning from Manny that the girls showed each other their card, which resolved in cheating, and called for a collusion. Brad was further angered by the fact that the villagers won even though they cheated and Kyle did nothing about it. Brad, along with the other werewolves, were told that they had little to no shot at winning the invulnerability challenge. However, Brad ran ahead of Yacob and arrived with his crystal 5th. After the challenge had ended, Brad starts a tribal chant saying, "Two men enter, one man leaves", claiming that 'Battle Royale' meant fight to the death. When Jonathan had to deliberate about the Twist Card, Brad insisted that Jon not change the standings and that everyone vote off Elias, because he really didn't like Elias. When Yacob was put up Brad had a confessional in which he stated that his alliance member was valuable and it hurt that he was on the chopping block, but even then Brad was convinced that everyone would vote off Elias. After Yacobs vote off Brad recieved the K-Idol from Yacob. "Gonna Be Some Drama" When episode 2 starts out, Brad is put onto team Crystal Coyotees. He continues his rivalry with Elias and later has a confessional saying how, despite the fact that Yacob was weaker, Elias needed no go ASAP. With him holding a very important K-Idol, the rest of the team decide who to kick off and when. Brad isn't seen again until he comes back after receiving a K-note from Kyle in which it hints them in on the next challenge. He gathers everyone by the bench and Lauren deems him team captain. Brad is a little surprised when he realizes that their first team challenge will be dancing. Brad continues to charm his team with humor. After the teams recieve their music Brad has another confessional in which he says he has to leave the competition, saying that he wouldn't do well in the dancing challenge anyway. As he goes to leave the rest of the team thinks that he is trying to talk to Kyle about switching teams. Brad has a lost confessional at the end in which he says that his team is weaker and that they might be able to get by on brains but not brawn. He continues to say that once he leaves the team will struggle. Because of Brad's leave no elimination station was held for the Crystal Coyotees, despite them losing the challenge. "Make An Upset" Brad re-enters the competition in this episode along with Schyler, to most people's dismay. He joins the Fiery Flamingos as it's current 4th member and 7th over all member. During the challenge Brad ran hard to collect blocks for his team. During the phrase assembly Brad continuously had ideas of what the phrase could possibly be but came up with nothing. After the Flamingos win he is asked about how he likes his new found team. Brad says that he enjoys it which is ditto'd by Jonathan, although Michaela, jokingly, commented that he smelled. Brad later goes on to find a K-Crystal, replacing the former K-Idols, as he says he was going to try to climb a tree to the top to look for it because Kyle was not going to hide them in easy places. "You Don't Sip A Shot" During this episode Brad endures the same fate as everyone else, and is stranded in the rain. However, once the competition relocates Brad becomes a "secondary host" according to Kyle and leads some of the former and current contestants in a make-shift game of Mafia. Brad points out some facts from the actual in-game Mafia challenge in Day 1 commenting that people need to be careful about who to trust. Later Brad competes in the eating challenge and takes on the roll of eating an extra cracker during the saltine challenge, but because of this he loses to Zach, having too much in his mouth to be able to swallow. During the lemon shot challenge, Brad swallows the lemon concentrate with ease and later says, "it wasn't that bad". Brad was just as surprised as the rest after realizing that Zach didn't finish the shots. In the final challenge, Brad aids in his teams win by completing the cinnamon challenge. When the Flamingos get the cook books as a reward he comments on how they already won them in a prior challenge, however this is unseen and Kyle wasn't even aware of this. "Coconut Isn't Mexican" During this episode, continuing from the episode prior, Brad helps to cook food for the challenge. Brad is more than frustrated when he finds out the Kyle is making the put mushrooms and coconut is both of the dishes they need to cook. Brad was also concerned about the lack of supplies in order to properly cook and create a dish. Ultimately Brad was put in charge of making a pancake dish, however the idea flopped when Brad discovered the lack of milk and had to end up cleaning the pot in a near-by bathroom, stating that water pancakes were gross. Brad is just as dissapointed when his team ends up losing the challenge because of how nasty the end dishes were. At the elimination Brad was appauled that Jonathan, despite being in a alliance with him placed a vote for him, and later was in the bottom 2 yet played an idol, a fault on Kyle's end, and was declared safe. "The Plan Named Bradley" Brad was introduced with the remaining 7 to the merge of the season. During the trivia challenge Brad soared ahead answering most of the questions correct, and wound up in the final 3 of the challenge. Afterwards he lost though, which was a big sigh of relief on most of the other's ends. During the balancing challenge Brad was the second one out, behind Zach, and with Lauren. After the challenge however, Brad was increasingly getting concerned with the fact that Emily might use the Twist Card and contemplated with Julian and Jonathan to eliminate her. He was also concerned that Emily might take away Zach's K-Idol, this issue was resolved when Jonathan stated that Twist Card holders can only take off the won immunity not immunity idols. During the elimination station it was revealed that Brad voted for Lauren but in the end tied with her with a vote of 4-4. This happened on 2 occasions after a re-vote, and they both were given instant immunity, but then after yet another tie with 2 other contestants, their immunities were negated by Kyle and spoons had to be drawn. After Julian was unfairly going to be eliminated Kyle gathered some of the executive producers to discuss the turn of events. In the end it was decided that since Brad and Lauren originally tied they would both be eliminated. Trivia *Brad is 1 of 7 guys competing in S2. *Brad was a werewolf. **He was the second werewolf killed. *Brad was the 5th person to arrive with a crystal. *Brad is the second person in JARS history to leave the competition, the first being Jarred. **He does so in S2, Ep2, "Gonna be Some Drama". *Brad is the second person to have a quoted episode title, in this case episode 2, the first being Michaela. **He is also the only person to be eliminated in their quoted episode. *Brad is the lowest ranking member on his team, however he was never voted out. *Brad is the only contestant to have their name in an episode title. **Coincidently he was eliminated in that episode. *Brad has never been eliminated normally from the competition, as he left the game in episode 2 and then was doubly eliminated via the producers in episode 9. *Brad is the only male contestant to be on both teams during the season. *Brad is the only contestant in season 2 to make the merge but only be on 2 teams. *Brad seems to exhibit Clay like behaviours and tends to be humorous from time to time.